Almost is Never Enough
by Ningie Cassie
Summary: Memulai interaksi dengan orang yang tidak kau sukai itu bukan hal yang mudah, apalagi bila hal tersebut menyangkut ego dan harga diri. "Ia memang selalu melebihi ekspektasiku." For #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01].


Rona pink cerah.

Aroma manis samar.

Helaian kelopak bunga yang melayang-layang di udara.

Sekilas bayangan seorang gadis dengan surai yang senada dengan warna bunga pink tersebut menari indah di memori masa lalunya.

Indah namun terlalu sakit untuk dikenang.

_Gadis itulah penyebab utama mengapa hingga detik ini ia belum siap membuka hati untuk wanita lain._

"Akashi-kun?"

Seketika suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kau!"

Sosok pria bersurai biru muda berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan kaget, pasalnya sudah 15 tahun berlalu dan mereka dipertemukan kembali di tempat yang anti mainstream.

"Kau tidak lupa padaku 'kan?"

_Dan pria di depannya inilah alasan mengapa dirinya harus merelakan cinta pertamanya itu._

"Tentu saja tidak, Kuroko Tetsuya."

.

.

.

Almost is Never Enough

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Almost is never enough © Ariana Grande feat Nathan Sykes

Pairing : Akakuro

Dedicated for YunAra Challenge no. 01 ( #Akakuroxygen)

.

.

.

…

Kelas tiga adalah masa tersulit bagi kami. Entah mengapa perkembangan mereka membuatku merasa tertinggal.

Aku adalah kapten.

Tapi mengapa rasanya aku tidak lagi dapat mengatur mereka?

"Akashi-kun? Apa ada masalah?"

Akhir-akhir ini ia selalu menemaniku hingga malam hari untuk urusan klub. Momoi Satsuki, manajer klub basket putra Teikou. Sebagai manajer yang senantiasa mengurus kebutuhan pemain dan mengobservasi kelemahan lawan aku membutuhkan data darinya untuk perkembangan klub ke depannya.

"Tidak."

Entah sejak kapan sosoknya berhasil menghiasi sisi hatiku.

Ia memberi warna dalam hidupku, seolah waktu saat kami berdua mendiskusikan kegiatan klub menjadi waktu spesial yang tidak boleh terlewatkan.

..

"Momoi."

"Ya?"

"Apa besok kau ada waktu?"

"Ada, tapi mungkin hanya sebentar."

"Aku ingin membeli beberapa perlengkapan klub, dan aku ingin kau menemaniku."

"Baiklah."

..

Dengan dalih menemani membeli perlengkapan klub, hari itu aku berhasil mengajak seorang gadis untuk pergi kencan. Terlebih gadis itu adalah gadis yang kucintai.

Hari itu setelah mengantarnya pulang aku mengungkapkan perasaanku. Di tengah gejolak yang menimpa Kiseki No Sedai kala itu, Momoi hanya mengatakan.

"M-Maaf, kurasa kita ada baiknya menjadi teman saja."

Kulihat ia nampak sangat ketakutan untuk menjawab pernyataanku.

"Apa karena Kuroko Tetsuya?" ucapku dengan nada sedikit mengintimidasi.

Ia kaget saat mendengar nama tersebut terucap dari bibirku. Pipinya seketika merona –bibirnya bergetar layaknya anak kecil yang tertangkap basah sehabis mencuri permen di toko, ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi takut sang pemilik toko marah.

Mungkin ia mengira bahwa orang sepertiku sama sekali bukan orang yang peduli soal cinta.

Tapi sekali lagi harus dipertegas, cinta itu pasti akan datang dari mana saja dan kapan saja. Kau tidak punya kuasa untuk menolak.

"Maaf Akashi-kun."

Setelahnya ia segera berlalu dari hadapanku dan seketika terdengar suara pintu rumah tertutup.

Ah entah mengapa seketika aku teringat akan Nijimura-san yang menangis di pojok gym saat latihan dulu. Saat aku bertanya ia hanya tersenyum sambil menyeka air matanya dan berkata.

'Tidak ada apa-apa.'

Sebagai wakil kapten kala itu sudah menjadi tugasku untuk mengetahui masalah yang menghadapi seorang kapten.

'Kapten, apa ada masalah? Kau tidak cukup pintar untuk menyembunyikan kesedihanmu.'

Setelahnya ia langsung memelukku dan menangis terisak. Begitu aku bertanya lagi padanya barulah ia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan sesenggukan.

Ternyata ia baru saja ditolak oleh seorang gadis. Untuk apa ia menangisi orang yang sama sekali tidak mencintainya sampai seperti ini?

Setidaknya kau masih bisa melihatnya lain waktu, toh dia belum meninggal bukan?

Konyol.

…

Sepertinya ungkapan _"Karma does exist"_ benar adanya.

Lihatlah diriku saat ini, baru saja ditolak seorang gadis melangkah dari depan rumahnya pun tak kuasa.

Konyol.

Ya, cinta itu konyol.

Dan aku menitikkan air mata hanya karena dia yang jelas-jelas tidak mencintaiku.

"Akashi-kun?"

Lalu sosok yang tidak ingin kulihat hari itu muncul di hadapanku.

-o.O.o-

…

Tatapan intens terpancar dari iris berlainan warna tersebut, pasalnya sudah 15 tahun lamanya mereka tidak bertemu dan ia kaget mengapa mereka harus bertemu disini. Di rumahnya sendiri.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang ia kenal satu setengah dekade lalu, rambut birunya –bola matanya yang bulat –kulit pucatnya, semua itu masih dapat ia ingat dari rekam jejak masa lalunya saat SMP dulu.

Yang membuatnya berbeda hanyalah tinggi badan yang hampir setara dengannya, dan rahang tegas yang menandakan jika ia telah memasuki usia dewasa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini Tetsuya?" ucapnya dingin. Sementara sosok _bluenette_ itu sudah terbiasa dengan sorot mata serta ucapan dingin yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Maaf bila seenaknya memasuki kediaman keluargamu, aku kemari untuk mencari Nigou."

"Nigou?"

"Anjing peliharaanku."

Tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka suara. Seolah kedua sosok yang memiliki gaya rambut mirip itu tenggelam dalam perasaannya masing-masing.

Padahal di dalam hatinya Akashi sangat penasaran bagaimana cara Kuroko untuk masuk ke dalam kediaman rumahnya –yang terkenal dengan penjagaan yang ketat. Terlebih anjingnya yang bernama Nigou itu.

Tapi ia urungkan niatan bertanya demikian karena alasan ego.

Di satu sisi Akashi sangat membenci Kuroko Tetsuya dan bingung topik pembicaraan apa yang harus ia bahas bersamanya.

Dan di sisi lain Kuroko kebingungan mencari anjing peliharaannya dan ikutan bingung topik pembicaraan apa yang harus ia bahas bersamanya.

"Anu.." ucap mereka berbarengan.

Atmosfer di sekitar pun seolah mengerti bahwa mereka bukanlah orang yang mudah berbasa-basi.

_Awkward_

Memulai interaksi dengan orang yang tidak kau sukai itu bukan hal yang mudah, apalagi bila hal tersebut menyangkut ego dan harga diri.

Siapa yang memulai siapa yang mengakhiri.

"Akashi-kun sepertinya aku harus pergi." Nampaknya berlama-lama dengan orang yang mati-matian membenci dirimu lumayan menguras hati ya.

Terlebih Kuroko telah menemukan Nigou yang sedang asik tertidur di pekarangan rumah Akashi.

"Tetsuya."

Sosok itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi sendiri heran untuk apa ia memanggil Kuroko Tetsuya –seolah ia ingin bersamanya untuk waktu yang sedikit lama.

"Sabtu besok kau ada waktu?"

…

-o.O.o-

**Keesokan harinya**

Seseorang yang memiliki kepribadian _unpredictable_ seperti Akashi memang membuat siapapun penasaran dengan dirinya, tidak terkecuali untuk Kuroko Tetsuya.

Baginya Akashi Seijuurou tidak lebih dari rekan serta kapten dari klub basket semasa SMP nya dulu. Akashi lah yang menemukan kekuatan passing ajaib yang berhasil merubah dirinya hingga saat ini. Karena hal itu diam-diam ia menyimpan perasaan khusus padanya.

Itu dulu entahlah untuk sekarang.

Tapi sepertinya orang yang bersangkutan menaruh dendam pribadi padanya. Hal itu terlihat jelas saat di tengah kecamuk yang menimpa Kiseki No Sedai –julukan untuk tim basketnya saat SMP dulu, ia lah sosok yang paling menghancurkan hati Kuroko Tetsuya karena mempermainkan perasaaan sahabatnya, Ogiwara Shigehiro.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa Akashi tega mempermainkan perasaan Ogiwara yang telah bersusah payah untuk sampai ke final –yang akhirnya kalah telak dengan Kiseki No Sedai dengan selisih skor yang dibuat untuk kesenangan mereka pribadi.

Semenjak hari itu ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari klub basket dan memutus tali silaturahmi dengan seluruh anggota Kiseki No Sedai –kecuali Aomine, Momoi dan Midorima karena mereka sama-sama memilih SMA di Tokyo. Terkadang Kise juga sering menengoknya entah apa alasannya. Rindu mungkin?

Jika dipikir dengan alasan yang logis, semasa hidupnya ia belum pernah melukai maupun melecehkan martabat sang _emperor_ tersebut. Lantas atas dasar apa secara mendadak Akashi mengajaknya bertemu setelah –satu –setengah –dekade tidak bertemu?

Satu setengah dekade bayangkan.

Temu kangen?

Sampai kulit Aomine secerah model Kise Ryouta pun tidak akan ada yang percaya, alias mustahil.

"Kau lama Tetsuya."

Dan suara _baritone_ yang terdengar familiar tersebut berhasil membawanya tersadar bila ia telah sampai di tempat pertemuan mereka.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" ucap Akashi mengawali pembicaraan.

"Baik."

"Hmm." Ucapnya seraya menyesap white frappe kesukaannya.

"Akashi-kun sendiri?"

Sementara sosok itu mendelik dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Bisa kau lihat sendiri dengan mata kepalamu Tetsuya."

Sekali lagi harus dipertegas, bersama seorang Akashi Seijuurou untuk waktu yang lama maupun sebentar itu SANGAT menguras hati.

Sekian.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku Akashi-kun?" ucap Kuroko _to-the-point_.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit seolah melihat sasaran empuk di depan matanya.

"Baiklah langsung saja. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Kuroko diam dan berusaha mencerna tiap kalimat yang keluar dari perkataan Akashi barusan.

"Kau bercanda 'kan Akashi-kun?"

"Kau yang paling tahu tentang diriku Tetsuya, bukankah kau tahu jika aku tidak bisa bercanda?"

Ingin rasanya ia menegak cairan pembersih lantai saat ini juga untuk mengakhiri hidup.

Yang benar saja!

Orang yang mati-matian membencimu seketika mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan wajah yang serius, sungguh tidak masuk akal.

"Aku tahu kau mempunyai selera humor yang buruk, tapi sungguh ini sangat konyol!" Kuroko berusaha menyangkal semua kenyataan ini.

"Untuk apa aku bercanda untuk mengatakan hal yang serius seperti itu, 1 april sudah lewat kau tahu."

Ya. Ia tahu ini bukanlah candaan april mop atau apapun itu –tapi sungguh hal itu sangat diluar dugaan. Bahkan ia masih ingat saat SMP dulu entah mengapa sosok itu seketika marah padanya tanpa alasan yang jelas –hingga akhirnya ia pindah ke Kyoto dan tidak bertemu lagi untuk waktu yang terbilang cukup lama.

Lantas atas dasar apa ia mengatakan pernyataan cinta pada dirinya di café yang terbilang cukup _fancy_ ini?

"Akashi-kun.. apa kau melakukan hal ini karena kau sangat membenciku? Kau ingin menjatuhkan citraku bukan?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak."

"Lalu apa maumu sebenarnya hah!? Apa ini menyangkut soal Momoi-san dulu?"

Kau nampaknya salah berucap Kuroko, cobalah kau lihat ekspresi apa yang terlukis di wajah pemuda surai merah tersebut.

Kaget dan tidak percaya.

"Aku sudah mengetahui hal itu dari orang yang bersangkutan, setelah kepergianmu ia berkata padaku bahwa kau mencintainya."

Karena tidak mendapat respon darinya Kuroko memutuskan untuk menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku menolak Momoi-san lima tahun lalu tepat di ulang tahunku yang ke 24. Setelah itu ia mengatakan kalau Akashi-kun saat SMP dulu menyatakan perasaan padanya –dan ia khawatir kepindahanmu ke Kyoto disebabkan karena hal itu."

Akashi masih tidak terlihat ingin mengeluarkan respon dari perkataan Kuroko, akhirnya Kuroko mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Kau tahu alasan mengapa aku menolak Momoi-san hari itu?"

Seketika Akashi merasakan firasat buruk. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang seperti genderang mau perang. Padahal yang berada di depannya bukanlah Momoi.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Akashi-kun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi tidak salah dengar 'kan?

"A-Apa!?"

"Tidak ada pengulangan, aku rasa sistem pendengaranmu masih berfungsi dengan baik." Ucap Kuroko datar.

'Kurang ajar' Batin Akashi geram.

"Jangan merasa senang dulu Akashi-kun, perasaan itu ada 15 tahun lalu. Kau terlalu menyakiti hatiku saat pertandingan melawan Ogiwara-kun dulu –jadi untuk saat ini perasaan itu sudah hilang.." ucapnya lirih

Akashi menatap jauh ke dalam mata Kuroko –di dalam iris yang senada langit cerah itupun tersirat luka yang tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Luka yang tidak seorang pun mengetahuinya –luka yang tidak nampak ataupun meninggalkan bekas.

Luka karena patah hati.

Akashi paham betul bagaimana rasanya. Di satu sisi ia menganggap Kuroko adalah saingannya –dan di sisi lain Kuroko menganggap Momoi adalah saingannya.

Cinta segitiga.

Nampaknya dinding kebencian yang dibuat oleh Akashi itu perlahan luntur.

"Bagaimana jika aku membuatmu mencintaiku lagi?"

"Hah?"

"Aku yakin perasaanmu terhadapku belum hilang sepenuhnya Tetsuya. Karena itu bagaimana jika aku membangkitkan rasa cinta itu sekali lagi?"

Muncul di benak Kuroko perasaan yang mengganjal. Entah Akashi kali ini serius terhadapnya atau hanya ingin mempermainkannya –terlebih jika ia menggunakannya untuk alat mencapai tujuan seperti dulu.

—Atau jangan-jangan Akashi hanya merasa kasihan padanya yang dibenci habis-habisan oleh orang yang disukainya –yang tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri.

Karena itu ia sengaja menyatakan perasaannya untuk menjatuhkan Kuroko. Bagaimanapun juga orang yang dicintai Akashi hanyalah Momoi Satsuki.

"Jangan merasa iba padaku!"

Teriakan Kuroko berhasil mengagetkan para pengunjung café itu. Setelahnya ia segera berlari ke pintu keluar tanpa membayar _bill._

"Tetsuya!"

Saat ingin mengejar Kuroko yang telah berlari keluar terlebih dahulu ia merasa ada yang menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Tuan! Anda harus membayarnya terlebih dahulu." Ucap seorang pelayan yang memegang pundak Akashi.

Akashi berdecak kesal karena pelayan itu membuang waktunya yang berharga untuk mengejar Kuroko, segera ia merogoh koceknya untuk memberi pelayan tersebut sejumlah uang.

"Kembaliannya ambil saja." Setelah mengatakan hal itu segera ia berlari mengejar Kuroko.

-o.O.o-

…

"Tetsuya!"

Saat ia menemukan pemuda bersurai biru muda tersebut segera ia kejar, namun sayangnya ia telah memanggil taksi yang sedang lewat.

"Tetsuya tunggu!" Ucapnya dengan menaikkan tempo berlarinya. Akhirnya ia berhasil mengejar taksi tersebut lalu menggedor jendelanya dengan harapan Kuroko akan mendengarkan permohonannya.

"Tetsuya! Tetsuya dengarkan aku! Tetsuya!" ucapnya sambil menggedor jendela taksi dan memohon agar Kuroko menengoknya.

Sementara itu Kuroko enggan untuk melihat Akashi dan menyuruh supir taksi tersebut untuk mempercepat laju kemudinya., alhasil Akashi tak kuasa untuk berlari lagi dan memilih untuk berhenti mengejarnya.

Dengan napas terengah-engah ia menatap taksi yang membawa Kuroko tersebut dengan tatapan sendu.

"Paling tidak kau harus tahu jika apa yang ku katakan barusan itu bukanlah sebuah kebohongan, Tetsuya.."

.

.

.

.

.

Dari dalam taksi yang ditumpanginya pemuda blunette itu menangis dalam diam menatap pemandangan yang tersaji di luar jendela.

"Bodoh."

-o.O.o-

…

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak peristiwa di café itu. Akashi masih tidak percaya jika hari itu secara mendadak bibirnya mengatakan hal tersebut.

Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk 'berpura-pura menyatakan perasaan' pada Kuroko. Awalnya ia hanya ingin mengajaknya bercengkrama karena bagaimanapun Kuroko adalah bagian dari Kiseki No Sedai, tapi entah mengapa pikirannya yang dipenuhi oleh dendam membuatnya berkata demikian.

Tapi ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka jika orang tersebut memiliki perasaan khusus padanya—15 tahun lalu.

"Ia memang selalu melebihi ekspektasiku." Ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum sendu.

Lalu ia menatap sebuah undangan pernikahan berwarna biru di atas nakas dekat tempat tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

"_Akashicchi!"_

"_Ryota. Ada apa kau kemari?"_

_Seseorang yang dianugerahi wajah tampan rupawan tersebut memberikan sebuah undangan berwarna biru dengan senyum bahagia._

"_Apa ini?"_

"_Undangan pernikahan Aominecchi dan Momocchi! Aku tahu kau sibuk tapi sempatkan datang ya! Hitung-hitung reuni Kiseki No Sedai-ssu!"_

.

.

.

'Tidak kusangka si bodoh itu akhirnya menyadari perasaannya heh?' batinnya.

Akashi seketika tersenyum simpul jika mengingat temannya yang memiliki kulit _tan_ itu selalu berkata menyukai tipe wanita cantik dan berdada besar, namun ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa sahabatnya sendiri memenuhi dua kriteria tersebut.

"Ternyata ini rasanya jika orang yang kita cintai menikah dengan temanmu sendiri?" ucapnya bermonolog.

Walaupun ada rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di sudut hatinya tapi sakitnya tidak seperti saat Momoi menolaknya dulu. Seolah ada rasa bahagia juga bila ia yang kau cintai akhirnya menemukan kebahagiannya –meski bukan denganmu.

Entah mengapa ia jadi memikirkan perasaan Tetsuya.

Sudah satu setengah dekade mereka tidak bertegur sapa. Jujur ada perasaan lain saat melihat Kuroko dewasa muncul di hadapannya hari itu. Jantungnya berdebar –seolah takjub dengan apa yang mereka sebut dengan pertumbuhan.

Kepergiannya ke Kyoto 15 tahun lalu bukan hanya untuk menghindari Momoi dan Kuroko saja namun juga karena salah satu sekolah terkenal di sana memberinya beasiswa –yang mengharuskan dirinya pindah.

Perasaan benci itu sebenarnya perlahan luntur seiring waktu berjalan bahkan menghilang. Begitupun perasaannya untuk Momoi Satsuki.

Namun semenjak pertemuannya hari itu dua perasaan itu kembali lagi.

Benci dan cinta.

Dua rasa untuk satu orang yang sama.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Rasanya aku ingin bertemu Tetsuya sekarang juga."

-o.O.o-

…

Hembusan angin malam menerbangkan helaian rambut biru mudanya pelan. Membuat dirinya nyaman berjalan sendirian di tengah kota saat malam hari –tanpa takut akan bahaya yang sewaktu-waktu akan menimpanya.

Baru delapan belas langkah ia berjalan menuju Apartmennya di tengah jalan ia menemui hambatan.

"Tetsuya." Ucap seseorang dengan suara _baritone_ yang tak asing lagi di pendengarannya.

"Mau apa kau?" ucapnya dingin.

"Tetsuya dengar aku—"

Tidak peduli dengan ucapan pemuda tersebut ia melanjutkan perjalannya menuju apartmennya. Sayangnya perjalanannya terhenti karena nampaknya pemuda tersebut menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Paling tidak kau harus belajar untuk menghargai seseorang berbicara bukan?"

Nada bicara yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda bersurai merah tersebut yang tak lain adalah Akashi, sontak membuat Kuroko sedikit ketakutan dan memilih untuk mendengar apa yang akan ia bicarakan.

"Apa maumu?" Ucap Kuroko dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

Akashi menatap langsung ke arah mata Kuroko, mata indah yang selalu menghiasi mimpinya beberapa hari ini.

"Yang kukatakan beberapa hari lalu di café itu—"

"Jika kau hendak membicarakan soal itu lebih baik kau pulang." Potong Kuroko cepat.

"Sudah kubilang kau harus belajar untuk menghargai seseorang berbicara Tetsuya."

"Tapi jika itu yang ingin kau bicarakan aku tidak akan menghargainya!"

Segera Kuroko berlari menuju apartmennya yang kurang lebih berjarak 50 langkah lagi dari tempat ia berpijak sebelumnya.

Sayangnya Akashi masih lebih cepat untuk urusan kejar-mengejar. Kali ini ia menghentikan Kuroko dengan cara yang tidak biasa.

Memeluknya dari belakang.

"Lepas! Lepaskan Aku! Lepas!' Teriak Kuroko sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Akashi.

"Mengapa kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk berbicara tentang kebenarannya, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko melebarkan pupilnya sejenak

"Aku tidak peduli soal itu! Kau mencintai Momoi-san dan kau sengaja berpura-pura menyatakan perasaan untuk mempermainkanku!" Kuroko mulai menangis sambil terus memukul tangan Akashi yang mendekapnya erat.

"Kau salah! Aku tidak berniat seperti itu! kebencianku terhadapmu di masa lalu yang menyebabkan semua itu terjadi."

"Pembohong!"

Akashi kesal karena Kuroko tidak kunjung mempercayai dirinya. Karena itu ia segera menarik wajah Kuroko ke hadapannya dan kemudian—

Cup!

—Menciumnya dengan lembut.

Ciuman tersebut tidak berlangsung lama karena setelahnya Akashi segera memalingkan wajah.

Sementara itu wajah Kuroko kini telah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Namun ia lebih kaget ternyata wajah Akashi juga memerah.

"Itu… ciuman pertamaku." Gumamnya canggung.

Suasana canggung terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan setelah Akashi berkata demikian. Kemudian Akashi berpikir ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk meyakinkan Kuroko kembali.

"Apa kau percaya jika… saat ini aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu?"

Sementara itu Kuroko masih nampak canggung untuk menatap wajah Akashi. Akashi mengangkat wajah Kuroko yang masih dihiasi dengan rona merah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Lihatlah aku, Tetsuya."

Kuroko perlahan menatap wajah Akashi dengan malu-malu

"Aku mencintaimu Kuroko Tetsuya, dan ini bukanlah sebuah kebohongan." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

Kuroko langsung menghambur ke pelukan Akashi. Menumpahkan seluruh perasaan yang ia miliki padanya selama 15 tahun tahun lamanya.

Malam itu keduanya mencurahkan seluruh perasaan mereka terhadap orang yang mereka sukai.

-o.O.o-

"Akashi-kun."

"Hmm?"

"Selama ini aku berpikir.." Kuroko nampak berpikir sejenak "..Mengapa kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku hanya dalam waktu seminggu?"

Akashi pun ikut berpikir perihal pernyataan Kuroko.

"Kau benar. Entahlah setelah kepergianmu hari itu dari café tempat pertemuan kita, aku merasa jika aku telah berbuat kesalahan yang cukup fatal namun berujung bahagia."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Akashi tersenyum jahil kearah Kuroko.

"Ya fatal. Kalau aku tidak merencanakan hal itu pasti aku tidak akan pernah merasa bersalah dan jatuh cinta padamu Tetsuya."

Kuroko hanya menatap Akashi dari sudut matanya dengan malu-malu

"Dasar."

"Jadilah pendampingku saat kita mengunjungi pesta pernikahan Daiki dan Satsuki ya?"

Kuroko pun menyikut Akashi dan kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

**-The End-**

.

.

A.N : ganyangka banget saya ngumpulin challenge di hari terakhir dan sejam terakhir sebelum ditutup :') ternyata saya bisa sesetrong ini ngetik abis pulang dari bunkasai sekolah ahhahahah /plakk. Maaf banget kalo ada beberapa typo dan alurnya terkesan kecepetan-_- maklum ngetiknya ngebut minjem kekuatan koro-sensei(?) sehari.-.

Mind to RnR?^^


End file.
